Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electrified vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electrified vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electrified vehicles (BEVs).
The traction batteries of electrified vehicles can include a battery pack having several individual battery arrays within an otherwise open area of a battery pack enclosure. Some vehicles secure the battery pack to an underbody of the vehicle. Packaging space beneath the underbody is limited, especially in height.
Some manufacturers attach a battery pack to the underbody using fasteners extending from a vertical bottom of the battery pack enclosure across the open area to the underbody. To seal the fasteners from the open area, the fasteners are positioned within a conduit. Such attachment strategies can be complex.